Minority Complex
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: [HIATUS] Ou la relation ambiguë qu'entretiennent Urahara et Kurotsuchi. - Sens unique majeur, de ce dernier envers son capitaine.
1. Cell

Loan vous présente... _« Minority Complex »_

Une nouvelle série de drabbles, centrée sur le couple Urahara x Kurotsuchi. Enfin _couple_... Sur leur relation ambiguë, disons.

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, avec une bonne dose d'humour, de crack, et même de romance parfois... Du Urahara et Kurotsuchi, quoi !

**Type :** recueil de (faux) drabbles

**Rating :** T (ou 13+ si vous préférez) pour quelques allusions qui pourraient choquer les plus sensibles.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach, c'est un manga de Tite Kubo. Minority Complex, une chanson de DuelJewel. Même ce défi n'est pas de moi, mais d'une communauté LJ. C'est officieux, et je me permets de leur piquer leurs prompts.

**Note de Loan :** Aussi étrange qu'il soit, j'aime beaucoup ce pairing ! Je ne suis pas sûre de maîtriser à 100% les caractères des deux principaux intéressés, mais, après tout, je ne m'appelle pas Tite Kubo. Les paroles de la chanson-thème choisie pour ce recueil collent d'une certaine manière à l'idée que je me fais de Kurotsuchi vis-à-vis de Urahara.

**Premier prompt :** cell (cellule)

* * *

**N°1 - Cell. 380 mots**

Seule la lumière blafarde provenant du bout du couloir où elle se trouvait éclairait la cellule du plus dangereux criminel jamais enfermé dans l'Ujimushi no Su. Elle coulait le long des escaliers en une cascade blanche, dont les flots perdaient peu à peu de leur force au fur et à mesure de son avancée, et une seule mince vague de lumière caressait les barreaux de la cellule.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri restait chaque jour assis sur sa couchette trop raide, à fixer la faible lueur. Non pas qu'elle représentait une échappatoire quelconque, non. En vérité, Kurotsuchi attendait bien que le fragile rayon grossisse et devienne une gerbe de lumière, l'aveuglant presque un bref instant. Il guettait l'instant qu'il savait salvateur. Celui où cet homme étrange et trop familier avancerait vers lui, avec son sourire si agaçant aux lèvres. Où ensuite il parlerait de cette voix mielleuse, avec ce ton particulier, détaché, légèrement hautain, de gosse gâté à qui l'on ne refusait rien.

Ce jour arriva tranquillement. Kurotsuchi n'avait pas compté combien s'en était écoulé depuis la dernière fois. L'attente fut vécue patiemment. Et Urahara Kisuke se retrouva devant lui. Il lui posa cette question saugrenue. Sortir de cette cellule, avec lui. Il déclinait l'offre, sans jamais vraiment refuser clairement. Cependant, ce jour-là semblait être un jour différent. Tout d'abord, Urahara n'était pas seul. Un gamin mal élevé un peu trop bruyant – une gamine d'après ses dires – l'accompagnait. Mais aussi, il semblait à Kurotsuchi que son visiteur paraissait plus pressant, et pressé.

Le même rituel recommença. Et comme toujours, lui refusait, l'autre insistait. L'échange verbal avait de quoi déconcerter. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se montrait impressionné par celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Kurotsuchi affirmait être satisfait de sa vie dans l'Ujimushi no Su, et Urahara soutenait avoir besoin de lui pour son projet fou. Et puis le dernier argument tomba.

« Si je mourais, tu en ferais ce que tu veux.

Une étrange atmosphère flotta dans l'air, suivant ces mots énoncés calmement, par un Urahara si sérieux qu'il fit taire le gamin aux couettes. Kurotsuchi frissonna d'excitation.

— Tu es vraiment antipathique, toi. »

Le pacte était scellé.

* * *

Ce premier drabble est surtout là pour me faire la main. Je n'invente pas grand chose, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais rendez-vous au drabble suivant !

**Citation du résumé :** extrait de Minority Complex (DuelJewel)

目の前で死神が笑う

_me no mae de shinigami ga warau_

生きる意味を教えてくれ この俺に早く！

_ikiru imi wo oshiete kure kono ore ni hayaku!_


	2. Deviate

Deuxième drabble, écrit sur la terrasse de ma chambre d'hôtel, avec en toile de fond, la Pleine Lune se reflétant sur la mer Egée ! C'est romantique, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce drabble, désolée. x)

**Prompt :** deviate (dévier)

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo - DuelJewel - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°2 - Deviate. 249 mots**

Kurotsuchi, une coupelle pleine d'une matière visqueuse dans la main, tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ne pas céder à son envie de planter un tube à essai brisé en deux dans le crâne de l'imbécile qui lui servait de Capitaine.

« Mayuri-san, regarde ! J'ai créé un arc-en-ciel de nuances de bleu !

Aux côtés de Urahara, Akon tenait serré dans ses mains une fiole dans laquelle le Capitaine de la Douzième division enferma l'arc-en-ciel bleuté.

— Laisse donc ce petit m'aider, au lieu de l'accaparer pour des idioties pareilles !

— Tu n'es pas très drôle, hein…

Urahara fit une moue contrariée, avant de s'approcher par derrière de son subordonné mal luné. Il lui sauta alors dessus, tentant d'étirer le sourire d'un Kurotsuchi mécontent, en tirant sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Ce dernier, surpris par le geste incongru de son Capitaine, lâcha sa coupelle qui se brisa au sol, répandant le liquide poisseux sur le carrelage, rapidement épongé par Akon.

— Vas-tu cesser ces enfantillages ?!

— Allez souris ! Le boulot peut-être marrant ! »

Kurotsuchi s'éloigna, maugréant des insultes dans sa barbe à l'égard de cette imbécile heureux.

Il n'aimait pas les gens trop familiers. Mais ce qu'il détestait, ici, c'était cette manie qu'avait Urahara à le faire dévier de sa tâche et cet étrange sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur lorsqu'une mine déçue déformait les traits de son Capitaine.

* * *

Recueil du point de vue de Kurotsuchi, bien sûr. Et un grand défi, pour sûr ! Sinon, ça vous a plu ?


	3. Closed

Un presque vrai-drabble pour ce troisième chapitre !

**Prompt :** closed (clos)

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo - DuelJewel - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°3 - Closed. 102 mots**

L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était clos.

Enfermé, Kurotsuchi travaillait beaucoup mieux. Il n'y avait personne pour l'observer, juger ses expériences, lui poser des questions plus idiotes les unes des autres ou gâcher une de ses nouvelles découvertes.

Pas de Hiyori venant râler pour un rien, ni même d'Akon lui collant aux basques – même si ce petit, au fond, Mayuri l'aimait bien – ou encore un quelconque employé venant lui annoncer en tremblant qu'il venait de perdre des données importantes. Le seul bémol – quoiqu'il ne l'avouerait jamais – c'était que, justement, dans cet endroit fermé, il n'y avait pas non plus de Urahara.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. A demain ! :)


	4. Devil

Ce quatrième drabble qui n'est pas vraiment de saison, mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire !

**Prompt :** devil (diable)

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo - DuelJewel - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°4 - Devil. 511 mots**

Hiyori tendit un paquet à son capitaine, en détournant le regard.

« Cette tradition est nulle !

— Allons, Hiyori-san, c'est drôle, non ? Et ça fait plaisir d'offrir et de recevoir, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Mais… On est des shinigami ! Des dieux de la mort ! On est bien les derniers à croire en un dieu et la naissance de son fils dans une étable !

— Tu n'as pas tort, Hiyori-san. Je ne crois pas en Dieu non plus, mais je trouve cette fête occidentale originale et intéressante ! Tu savais qu'elle représente le…

— Ouais, ouvre ton cadeau.

Urahara soupira en souriant, devant le désintérêt de son Vice-Capitaine. Il se résigna à déchirer le papier cadeau jaune sur lequel des oursons bruns jouaient du tambour. Le papier vola, découvrant un étrange couvre-chef, blanc aux rayures vertes.

— J'ai vu des glandus en porter. J'me suis dit qu'ça t'irait bien.

— Oh merci Hiyori-san !

Tout en coiffant son présent, Urahara serra la blonde dans ses bras, dans un câlin dont il avait le secret.

— Ah ! Lâche-moi Kisuke ! »

Toute la Douzième division était réunie dans les labos spécialement décorés pour fêter Noël.

On buvait du vin chaud et on mangeait de la bûche glacée qui suivaient la dinde aux marrons et le champagne ambré. Le Capitaine avait choisi le moment du dessert pour la traditionnelle distribution des cadeaux.

Kurotsuchi se tenait à l'écart, maudissant ce stupide Urahara d'avoir des idées aussi idiotes. Il projetait d'empoisonner le vin chaud de chaque membre de la division qui lui souhaiterait encore un « Joyeux Noël » quand il aperçut son Capitaine pousser gentiment la gamine vulgaire vers lui. Hiyori râlait, comme d'habitude.

« Et pourquoi je lui offrirai quelque chose ?!

— Voyons, Mayuri-san fait partie de notre division, comme nous tous. Et en plus, au BDT, il est ton supérieur !

— Je m'en fiche ! Ce mec est louche, il est mauvais ! C'est le diable !

Kurotsuchi détourna la tête dans un « Tch ! » exaspéré, buvant une gorgée de vin chaud. Urahara le fixa un instant, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres que le Vice-Directeur fit mine de ne pas voir.

— Je te l'ai dit, Hiyori-san. Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Je ne crois alors pas non plus au Diable.

La Vice-Capitaine resta muette, ne sachant quoi répliquer, puis détourna les talons, annonçant qu'elle allait réfléchir au cadeau qu'elle pourrait _peut-être_ lui offrir. Urahara eut un petit rire avant de reporter son attention sur son subordonné.

— Oh, Mayuri-san ! Tu es sous la branche de gui !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Kurotsuchi se retrouva avec la trace douce mais invisible du baiser de son Capitaine sur la joue. Ce dernier rejoignit ensuite les autres membres de sa division.

— Akon-san ! Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! »

Kurotsuchi, lui, resta dans son coin, à l'écart du bruit et des conversations stupides de ses congénères. Se passant doucement un doigt sur la joue, il baissa rapidement sa main, en maugréant entre ses dents. « Tch, stupide Capitaine ».

* * *

J'ai adoré m'imaginer la scène ! A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Ocean

Après Noël, on revient vers un thème estival. On voyage avec les drabbles !

**Prompt :** ocean (océan)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo - DuelJewel - 10prompts LJ

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**N°5 - Ocean. 263 mots**

Des vacances au bord de l'océan. Kurotsuchi se passa une main sur son visage, se demandant une énième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de se joindre à cette expédition ridicule.

Assis sous un parasol, se ventilant à l'aide d'un éventail, il ruminait sa colère. Ridicule, oui. Comme toutes les idées farfelues de son Capitaine. Kurotsuchi vivait au rythme régulier de six soupirs exaspéré par minute. Il en avait assez de cette chaleur étouffante, de ces mouettes et leur cri qui lui vrillait les tympans, de ce sable qui lui rentrait dans les vêtements, de Hiyori et cette gamine à lunettes qui jouaient au beach-volley en frappant trop fort sur cette balle dont chaque impact lui martelait le crâne, et même d'Akon qui restait assis à côté de lui en mangeant des sorbets.

Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était chaleur insupportable qui semblait augmenter à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Urahara sortir de l'océan, uniquement vêtu de son short de bain, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau salée. La température atteint son summum torride lorsque le Capitaine se rapprocha du parasol qui abritait Kurotsuchi et Akon, avant d'attraper une glace, d'en lécher puis d'en mordre un bout, pour enfin la tendre vers son Vice-Directeur.

« Amuse-toi, Mayuri-san ! »

Ce dernier déglutit, arracha le bâtonnet glacé des mains de son Capitaine, puis détourna la tête et se ventila à grands coups d'éventail, mettant son malaise sur le compte de la chaleur. Urahara s'en retourna alors vers Hiyori pour l'inviter – l'obliger – à le suivre pour se baigner.

Aux côtés de Kurotsuchi, Akon soupira en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Décidément, ce que les adultes pouvaient être aveugles.

* * *

Je suis obligée d'inclure Akon à chaque fois que je le peux. Dans sa période **TBtP** il est juste trop chou quoi ! :D A demain pour le prochain !


End file.
